Some known mobile-based systems, such as interactive voice response (IVR) systems, allow a user to obtain information and/or conduct mobile transactions without human interaction. Such known systems, however, are not interactive and do not personalize the interaction the user has with the system. Accordingly, a user often must parse through unwanted information and/or long menus prior to receiving desired information and/or conducting a transaction. This can increase annoyance of the user and/or increase the time it takes the user to obtain information and/or conduct transactions using the automated system.
Thus, a need exists for systems, apparatuses, and methods for improving customer service associated with automated customer service systems.